The present invention relates to an arrangement for a drawer pull-out guide having at least two rails guided telescopically one on the other, the arrangement having at least one roller and at least one roller axis and also at least one roller carrier body, and the roller being mounted rotatably on the roller axis and the roller axis being arranged, in particular fixedly, on the roller carrier body.
Drawer pull-out guides are known in the prior art in a multiplicity of embodiments. These are usually systems in which at least two rails are moved in and out telescopically one in the other or one on the other, so that a drawer can be pulled out of a furniture body and can be pushed into this again. In the prior art, a distinction is made in drawer pull-out guides between what are known as simple pull-outs and what are known as full pull-outs. In simple pull-outs, as a rule, there are in each case two rails telescopically mounted one on the other. The rail to be fastened to the furniture body is often also designated as a body rail. The rail fastened or to be fastened to the drawer itself is designated inter alia as a drawer rail. In the case of a simple pull-out, part of the drawer remains in the furniture body even in the position pulled out to the maximum. This is not the case in what are known as full pull-outs. If a drawer is fastened in a furniture body by means of a full pull-out, the drawer can be pulled completely out of this furniture body. For this purpose, the full pull-out requires, as a rule, in each case three rails mounted telescopically one on the other. The rail to be fastened to the furniture body is in this case once again designated as a body rail and the rail fastened or to be fastened to the drawer is again designated as a drawer rail. The third rail makes the connection between the drawer rail and body rail and is usually designated as a middle rail. In order to mount these rails displaceably one in the other and one on the other, various systems are likewise known in the prior art.
The invention described below is concerned particularly with systems in which the rails of the drawer pull-out guide are mounted displaceably one in the other or one on the other by means of rollers.
In the simple pull-outs known in the prior art, a roller is required at the front end of a drawer rail, as seen in the push-in direction. By contrast, in full pull-outs according to the prior art, it is neither necessary nor possible to provide a roller at the front end of the drawer rail, as seen in the push-in direction of the drawer. In the prior art, therefore, generic arrangements are drawer rails of simple pull-outs, on which the roller axis on which the roller is mounted rotatably is arranged directly. In these generic arrangements, the roller carrier body is therefore the drawer rail.
For the companies involved in furniture construction, then, the problem arises that they have to keep in stock or use different drawer rails for full pull-outs from those for simple pull-outs, thus signifying overall increased outlay in terms of logistics and storage.